In The Lands of Unknowns
by xavilla
Summary: Sequel to Mindless Escape- Emily and Spencer grew up in different worlds, but now that they were together life tests their loyalty as the whole team struggles to get back home when WWIII outbreaks. This is a survival story with Emily/Spencer love story. Will they ever get back home to finally marry each other, will there be a home anymore?-Major character deaths (WWIII depiction)
1. Prologue

_Read "Mindless Escape" to know how they ended up together. _

**Emily POV...**

Before him, I remember wetting my pillow with my tears. All the cases, the cruel world, the brutal deaths and about everything used to squeezed my heart so hard that all pressure flows away with stream of tears. Team knew I could compartmentalize better than the rest but in dark, in my bed, with no one looking, I learn to let it go and cry myself to sleep. Many nights, the unfair and unjust world made me sad beyond words.

In the world of crime, with time, I started to feel fed up with so much hate and blood bath of humans. Growing up, my mother made sure I visited church and learnt about a God. But, this kind of living had erased all faith in me. How one human treated another human in this world had me wonder, there was no God. If there was one, he was sadistic. Where is He when innocent victims are slowly and painfully murdered?

Every night, now lying on my bed, my mind stays awake. I roll all over the bed, trying to find that comfortable spot to rest. Maybe sleep wanted to come but my constant thoughts acted like a barrier. What caused me more pain were the cases with female murders? How men treated women in this world made me hard from inside. I became stone hearted soon. Every man was the same, over powering their own females. Countless nights I stared at the ceiling, questioning.

_Why did you make us?_

_Why a female? _

_I wish I was a man. _

But, Creator, whoever He was, had the answered. 29 years ago, he created him. I've been with many men but never someone this smart and loving. Maybe this time, I was so hopelessly in love. This dynamic phenomena, the word 'LOVE' so overused in media today, content of all movies, songs, novels. Look around, and every other person claims to know the meaning of this word. I failed to agree with all. I too would've said similar things like the rest of world before...before but not now. My world has changed, completely, within 6 months, I finally found the real meaning of love. Past six months of my life, I am living in a movie, playing the happiest heroin. How do I put my journey of love in mere words? Spencer has cast such spells on me, I feel high all the time. It made me question my entire life; where were people like him all my life?

It was all started with his one sided attraction but Morgan connected us, brought the two fearing hearts together and now Reid worshipped him around. The content in Morgan's eyes is enough to know how proud he is of his work.

And now, where should I start, what do I say? Since that very day, when around our whole team we confessed, he has been there every day for me. I wake up every morning receiving motivational life quotes in text from him. Every Sunday, he takes me to his favorite park where we sneakily pluck flowers for each other. By the end, whoever has more flowers get to rule and decide the course of events for the entire day. I never had such Sundays before. Sometimes it makes me laugh imagining us running the park stealing mother nature like this. Maybe it's the morning mists, the early skies or his cackle that outshines every other day of the week or maybe its flowers and their scents mixing up with my Spencer.

Other days, we would be busy with work. Now that Hotch knew about our relationship we feared the transfer of one of us to another place. But, that's when I witnessed the cutest scene unfold; Reid begging Hotch on his knees in his office. I had just got to work and glanced through the window with Morgan peeking beside me. I couldn't hear his plea. Even, Hotch was laughing inside seeing him like that. He agreed to keep it a secret from Strauss as long as we both avoided much romance while working and caused no suspicion.

Now, lying on the same bed, same darkness, there seemed to be countless smiles instead.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The threats**

**REID POV...**

"_US strikes Syria, sending military forces over the border. Drone attacks are still possibility but president Barak Obama addressed the country menti-." _

I put the TV on mute to attend my ringing phone.

"Reid here"

"Get here, we have a case briefing" Hotch spoke in the phone with a sense of urgency.

"Ohh, okkay" I replied and he ended the line on me. The boss was not in a good mood. Whenever we were called during the weekends similar reactions were displayed. I jumped around on my couch for a little while before finally getting on my feet. It was time to head for work, again. I raised the volume of the TV back as I proceeded to my routine dressing rehearsal.

_"Canadian government is already taking a stand because this time their security is really overshadowed. Russian planes have been spotted flying near the northern borders of North America. US president have already responded to the threats and taking serious measures to stop the increasingly dangerous course of Russian invasion. We are just interrupted by breaking news, South Korea is just informed to be under missile attack. North Korea has done what world feared the most."_

_..._

"This is unlike we have ever done, I need you to be your best for this special case" Hotch started as we settled around the round table. I chose to be beside Emily who gladly smiled my way.

"We are all going to North Korea on a secret mission handed down by the federal defense department" Hotch explained.

"Us?" Morgan almost chocked.

"Although spies are already reporting back but proper profilers are needed to profile the authorities currently managing possible military invasion for US" Hotch said.

"Are you sure about this?" Rossi asked, all of us still with the news.

"They need the best in this field, looking at our exceptional records they chose our team for this task" Hotch went on.

"It's dangerous spy work!" Morgan claimed. I stared back at Emily who seemed lost in thoughts. She had already done enough of that work before.

"You have a choice to back out, it's an optional task by federal government" Hotch went on and before Morgan could interrupt again Hotch raised his hand.

"7 Korean authorities are to be profiled. They will be attending an annual Military meeting on Tuesday. In addition to few others agents our team is also invited to the gathering as guests. We are simply visiting as visitors, each of us have to report back a profile in a week for the chosen authority" Hotch mentioned.

"At this point, I need to know who wants to back out before I present the information about the authorities" he asked folding his arms.

"A profile, that's all?" Emily smirked.

"I guess we will be vacationing in Korea" Rossi exclaimed pretending to be excited.

"Hotch, is it even safe? Conditions in North Korea aren't actually vacationing" Morgan spoke to the boss.

"Are you in or not?" Hotch's face turned stern. Morgan signed and looked around. All of us staring back at his restless soul.

"Fine!" Morgan laid back on his chair as Hotch clicked on the screen to reveal pictures of the seven authorities to be secretly profiled by each of us.

"Do whatever possible, to any extend, of course staying under legal terms, dig them out from the core. Their profile is highly wanted by the government" Strauss spoke as we all looked back to see her entering the room.

"Not to mention, no one, even your closet family members needs to know about any of this" She walked over to where Hotch was standing.

"Yes, Ma'am" Emily said in her mean voice. I bit my lips to hide a smile.

"In exactly one week, I need the profiles in my hand at all cost!" She annoyingly replied us all but glaring only at Emily.

"We need you to take oath. Federal agents are coming in this afternoon, so please stay til then" Hotch requested. He then left with Strauss leaving us all chatting.

"What's with this woman and attitude?" Emily asked the group placing her legs over the round table and relaxing back. Morgan just smirked at her comment.

"I didn't even get enough sleep yet" Emily complained.

"Why...Spence didn't let you" JJ asked smiling crazily at me. My blood flowed all to my cheeks!

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"I wish" Emily laughed out loud eyeing me and then high fived Garcia beside her.

"Why're you getting so offended boy!" Morgan asked getting up from his chair.

"No, I'm not" I said trying to hide my red face.

"Come on, is she being mean with you" he cooed grabbing my shoulder. My nose just flared in response to annoyance and I threw his hand away. I found the ladies laughing. If I weren't for her laughter, I would have felt pissed but I liked it when my lady cackled because of me. When I became her source of serotonin, I feel proud. Our eyes stole a quick glance once she recovered from her laughter. She tilted her head in awe. I smiled back shyly feeling all eyes on us.

"Coffee anyone?" JJ lifted herself and few raised their hands up. She walked out with Garcia and Morgan followed the ladies. Rossi grabbed the newspaper and hid his face behind it. Emily quickly grabbed my wrist.

"What?" I whispered lightly.

"No romance in the work place, remember" Rossi spoke from behind. We looked at each other funnily. Before I knew she quickly lifted herself and gave me a small peck on my cheek and ran off the room in no time. I remained still from the shock. Rossi slowly lowered the newspaper from his face and glared at me being shy. His eyes were happy as if he liked what he saw.

"It's-" I began to explain.

"No worries, this place gets too boring" Rossi winked at me. I just smirked.

**Emily POV...**

I quickly wore my long laced dark blue dress, combing my hair straight. No. He likes them made properly. so, I began to clip my hairs in a updo or something, failing miserably few time and threw the brush aside. I sat down on my bed frustrated. I never worked this hard for any other men I dated before. I wanted to take his breath and attention away the whole time I am with him.

Tonight, was special. It was going to be the first event for us as a couple, my cousin's wedding dinner. Spencer was to pick me up by 7 and I was still tangled up in my hairs. I quickly got back to my feet and applied blush, some eye shadow. Lipstick. Should I? I thought to myself and finally dared to choose the only pink shade that I owned.

The door bell rang. I reached for my heels under the bed. They were too far below. Ahh. I ran bare foot to get the door. Upon opening it, my breathes were snatched at the sight. He was well suited up with a cute bow on his collar. Under the coat, he had his darkest blue shade shirt on. I teared up seeing him look this cute. In this pocket was a blue rose.

"WOW!" I almost gasped.

"I'm glad you approved" He smiled and took the flower out for me. I tilted my head in affection.

"Why do you look so goood! Damn!" I exclaimed and let him inside while smelling the delicate rose.

"You're still not ready?" he asked upon witnessing the disaster in my place, clothes, brushes, shoes, towels and about everything out of place.

"Just gonna grab my shoes from under the bed" I said and moved to the bedroom. I couldn't reach the heels despite few tries until I felt a breath on my neck. He was too lying on the floor beside me now looking for the heels. Our heads were so close to each other, on the floor. It felt funny. He quickly placed his face on the floor, cheek down, and slowly slithered under the bed.

"Spen-" I couldn't hold my laughter at him "Spencer, your suit's gonna ruin" I told him.

"No problem" He continued on sliding under the bed.

"Silly you" I pulled his coat collar "Don't" I tried but by now his face was under the bed. I could hear my heels screeching across the floor now.

"ahhh...got them" he exclaimed from under.

"Here" and he sat up with a dusty ruined suit and hairs all messed up. I had to roll my eyes at that.

I grabbed his cheeks to pinch with my both hands and moved forward until our nose met.

"You don't need to act all hero for me" I whispered in his ear and moved back to wear my heels. My finger marks were still imprinted on his cheeks. He smiled and quickly brushed away the dust.

In few minutes, we were off to drive through the city lights. And minutes later, we were dancing arm in arm, almost embracing. The wedding seemed to be the background for us now. The lights were dim on the dance floor as slow hymns were playing. Couples were clinging on, swaying in synchrony. I had my head on his chest as we moved slowly. He was tall and I loved placing my head over where his heart was, listening to his heart beats.

It felt like fairytales were real and my prince was finally here. I tightened my grip around his waist and we continued to sway, silently. Suddenly the crowd cheered loudly as the newlywed couple claimed the dance floor. They stared at each other, realizing their happy ever after. But, my cousin was marrying a man, like every other man, he would be the same too, thinking so dominant of himself. I was the only girl in the world who had Spencer, not simply any man but Spencer Reid. My heart fluttered in joy.

"Will you marry me someday too?" I heard his voice and quickly lifted my head up to stare in his starry eyes.

"Me?" I asked again certainly not believing at first. He nodded and I knew my eyes wanted to cry but I held on.

"A million times yes" I accepted and we hugged. For the remaining of the night, we remained lost in the feels. It will be a full week before we get to be each other like this. Tomorrow, we had to pack up, and get interviewed by state head. So tonight, we remained close until the dinner ended and we decided to head to the beach in the middle of the night.

Spencer liked the moonlight and the cold sea breeze. He sat on the cold sand away from rest of the world. It was something I always wanted to do, take my Spencer away from everyone else so he only belonged to me. I was selfish. I knew but I wanted to be like this. He stared at the moon while I stared at him lying on the sand in the dark.

"I used to call it Mr. Happy" Spencer said. I joined him lying beside.

"I sometimes had no one to say goodnight to" He went on and it killed me to think how lonely his life had being. His dad left him, mother in the institution, no siblings, no friends and wherever he studied no age fellows. His loneliness terrified me.

"But even he went away on cloudy days" He said slowly and I lifted myself on my elbow witnessing his eyes filling with tears. I saw his throat bulge up and down as he gulped down the bile building up. The young, brave and intelligent Dr. Reid was a completely different person from up close. He still was a innocent scared child trapped in his lonely self. But, I had promised myself to become his smile. I wanted him happy.

He finally noticed me and quickly hid his eyes with his both hands. He rubbed away the tears and sat up smiling instead.

"Want to go home now?" He asked probably reading off my tired eyes. I shook my head and laid back.

"I like it here" I lightly let out.

"Mr. Happy, I must thank you for giving our Genius company" I glared at the shinny moon and said. Reid laughed a little.

"Emily!" He whined.

I don't how but the night went by fast and it was until a seagull actually sat on my feet that I realize I was sleeping on the sand and Mr. Happy was gone. The sun was out. I had Spencer's coat placed nicely over me and there he was lying beside me sleeping like an angel. Another day was about to start before we finally made our way to other side of the world, in the lands of unknowns.

**Please review to let me know how the story is going. This one is going to be big in terms of story line. As foreshadowed in this chapter the World War is approaching! AHHH **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To Korea**

**REID POV**

I turned my head slightly to not catch any attention. Behind two seats in the direction of window, our two ladies were off to sleep already. Well for them, caffeine doesn't seem to interfere with their melatonin pathway. I smiled internally watching my Lady, my Queen, Emily snoring her way in the plane. Those were the only times, I could state at her face without being too shy. I never knew how to act decent enough in front of her, constantly fighting with myself on how should I present myself to her. Despite her telling me countless times_, she likes just the way I am,_ but still I wanted to surpass her every expectation. This was Spencer Reid, Dr. Spencer Reid after all, who had a thing of going overboard with everything. I giggled a little at my thoughts. Beside me, a movement occurred and I turned back immediately. Morgan was just changing his position as he too kept on sleeping.

Ensuring it was safe, I slowly turned my neck again until my photoreceptors were only encoding her. It wasn't just her face that made me happy. It was the support she gave me. She returned my mind back to me. I was sane enough because of her. All voices, all horrors stayed away as she remained close. She may have not known but she fought battles inside my head, ending with a oblivious victory. Although, rest of the lovers in the world whose hearts, the mere cardiac muscle, were claimed by their partner but in my case she had claimed my mind, my brain.

Lost in my thoughts, I felt my eye lids were becoming heavy as sleep finally claimed my body.

A loud laugh stirred me up from my sleep. The overly funny laugh from Derek Morgan had the whole plane annoyed. I shifted myself straight up on my seat. I noticed Morgan had his knees on the seat as he was interacted with Garcia behind our seat.

"Morgan! And you call me kidish?" I pulled on his leg.

"You have no idea what just hap-" He laughed again, louder this time. I decided to ignore him rather join him. Breakfast was been served now. I clicked the screen in front of my seat, examining the map, studying the altitude, flight time, we weren't far from North Korea.

Each of us had been briefed on the authoritarian figure we needed to profile. Morgan and JJ had Foreign ladies at high post to deal with while rest of us were dealing with very political minded Korean heads. Nervousness peak a little in my head. It's only a profile Spencer! Annoyed with my state, I turned on the news channel and placed in my earphones.

_Several religious authorities are stepping up to stop the inevitable chain of events. According to our reporter Allen Roman in Washington, several petitions have been received at White House today all addressing the same concerns for humanity if the war was to trigger. What world politicians are fearing most are the nuclear threats made by Russians. _

An attendant stood beside me with my breakfast tray. I gladly took it from her and took my head phones out.

"Russia 's threatening a nuclear attack" I told Morgan.

"What 'tha hell?"Morgan calmed down on his seat to dig into his breakfast.

"This time...it looks scary" I replied.

"Americans helping Syrian, Iran decides to wage war against us, Russia likes the idea, copies it, but with addition of nuclear threats..so it's like the whole world's against US!" Morgan commented.

"Not to mention South Korea under missile attacks" I lightly let out.

"What do you suggest Mr. Know-it-all" Morgan asked while sipping in some hot coffee. I thought for a while.

"US should leave the world alone, come back home!" I bitterly suggested.

"Talking politics here boys" Emily came out from nowhere to chit chat "I _like _that".

Both of us smiled at each other.

"Unfortunately, nowadays our lives are bound with politics" I explained.

**Emily POV..**

Sometimes, it was too much, too much adorableness that it hurts. I was up before him sighting the cloudy scenes from the window. It wasn't long after that I heard him chat with Morgan, that too politics. Oh, I loved boys who talked politics. I got up from my seat to view the gorgeous lips talking world affairs. His voice, sometimes sounded so honey glazed, almost warm to the ears. I knew I was feeling odd things at odd times.

I wasn't as crazy until I reached up their seat and he turned his face smiling. Woman in me roared like the lioness I was, just wanting to grab my man and-

Well, I joined them instead.

"What's new about that? Wasn't our lives always govern by it?" I mentioned, talking as to not look too mesmerised.

"North Korea is a furious enemy of USA, and I'm sure that's what they are up to by bombarding southern Korean. It makes our task a whole lot pressurizing" Reid almost whispered. I bent down, just near enough his face to hear better.

"Oh God!" I let out seductively catching his eyes with my mine. Morgan turned our way.

"What?" Morgan asked and I backed out immediately. Reid signed deeply.

"God protect us-hmm-in case there is a war or something" I made up my sentences. Morgan made a confused face.

"Ma'am please take a seat, we will be landing very soon" A flight attendant spoke. I nodded and started to walk back.

Landing back to earth was always my favorite part, I placed my nose on the window watching the land coming nearer with each passing second. Soon, the plane touched the runway and eventually coming to halt. A new buzz formed in the plane as passenger set out to leave.

We were here, in Korea. Who knew what waited us in this land.

**Please review to share your thoughts. What do you expect to happen? Is my way to starting the WWIII correct or offending to anyone? I apologize in advance. This was a boring chapter, I agree, but was much needed to introduce all political stances. Thanks. **


	4. Chapter 3

**I am actually very scared to write this or continue, they are gone to a very strange part of the world. I'm back with all my research. SCARED! **

**Chapter 3: **

**REID POV...**

"Get you things together, we take the bus now" Hotch said as he walked in the Isle while getting pushed around from other passengers. We followed his led out on the runway to a tour bus ready to take us to the border. American planes are not allowed to land directly in Northern Korea rather we have to cross the border on foot from South Korea. We hopped on after few initial security checks.

Afternoon approached, sun beaming at us. The summer was slowly reappearing. Soon, the scenes started to change, from main city to more barn and abandoned roads. The odd feels were in air, the soon to become suffocating air of cruel land, the most anti-American nation on planet. I was scared. I liked adventure work, the adrenaline. But, surely Morgan avoided such events. After William's and Burlington's terrorist attack, he had become a little more sensitive. Just to add on, this trip was of his least interest. I shifted my gaze away from moving scenes outside the window to Morgan's face, all tensed up. He looked sea sick almost. He glanced my way and winked back. I controlled my laugh that my phone beeped. Message.

"_Starting_ _at the border, we are not to talk about any of the work we are given until we return back. It is to be understood that 4 tourist guides will be watching all our moves, a slight suspicion and we will be detained here and no government of the world can save us then. This is serious and must be dealt accordingly. There must be no mistake. This nation is ruled by dictators with Americans as their number one enemy, we must not give them a reason to hate us. Let's do our job and get back in 5 days. Delete this message upon reading. GOODLUCK-Hotch" _

"We know all that!" JJ exclaimed loudly and Hotch angrily eyed her. I checked the assigned file on my phone one last time, memorizing the picture, the known details of the authority and for good deleting all data. The game of minds was on. I saw others repeating the same, clearing the orders away.

And, the bus finally stopped. Only few other dare ones were here to visit. This was the first time, I felt nervousness sneaking in a little. The other side of the border had a new look to it, almost lifeless. I told myself, it's only my bias mind feeling this.

"Vacation?" I told Rossi as we walked over to the stern faced border authorities. He smirked back.

"Welcome" The man greeted us nicely as we handed over our travelling papers one by one. Eyes, many eyes were frozen on us. Soon, the four guides approached, seemed average, well verse in English. We introduced ourselves.

Our luggage was taken away for thorough security check and we were taken to the only tourist hotel in the country on a small island. The streets were nothing like home, poverty and famine was evident even in the most brightest of areas.

"Here's a rule that every visitor must abide, Kim family statues are found throughout the city and one must always bow down to it." The guide who was driving told the rest. We silently nodded. Morgan grabbed my hand; he was frozen. Fear?

"You can breathe" I whispered to him.

"Please refrain from whispering while staying here" The guide warned staring at me. I nodded back. How will we ever profile the highest authorities of this land without hinting our intention. My hands started to feel cold too. There was no doubt, the task at our hands was beyond tough.

At last, we stepped out of the car. The warm breeze of the new land brushed against my face. I was scared but only until I saw Emily. She got out from her car and smiled my way. I returned the gesture. She seemed calmed and actually excited. I wish I could share some of her strengths.

In the parking lot, at the corner, a black car was parked with many security personals hovering around.

"What's happening there?" Another visitor asked one of the guides. He looked scared at first.

"These cars belong to Kim Family, sometimes they visit the hotel to check on everything. Please refrain from any interactions, stay away and you will be fine" He explained as they were some fire or something. Some of us actually had some members of Kim family to profile.

I rushed inside trying to escape the direct sun. At the entrance lounge, while walking I turned back to catch Emily following me. My eyes smiled. And my body bumped into some other body. Out of nowhere, I collided her. And with my force, the lady fell on the ground. My heart skipped a beat when I turned around and saw so many uniform men around her well equipped with guns. The lady on the floor looked up, no emotions on her face. That's when I recognized her, from Morgan's given task files, the Princess, Urwah Kim. Terror echoed all around but everyone around remained still, lost in the shock of the moment.

I had just pushed the princess of this land on the floor. But, she continued to glare at my face, her eyes almost searching for something within me. I was shell shocked. And, she slowly started to smile as her eyes traced every inch of me before a security personal gave a hand to rise her back up. She stood up not leaving my eyes for a minute, just staring, almost to the core of my soul. A mere look at the royal family was a crime, everyone had to bow down for them and here I just made her bow. What had I done?

One of the security man raised his gun at me. Fear rose inside me. Was I going to die in the hands of authoritarian government? He pressed the safety lock of the gun. Hotch stepped forward and a guide stopped him.

The princess seemed lost in trance. I had offended her but she looked happily lost. And, before I could be shot to death she raised her hand and placed it on the gun, slowly lowering it away from me. I had forgotten to breath all this time. The man spoke something in his language to the lady but she kept looking at me. With fear I looked away. She started to walk away as her men followed her. She stopped when reached my side and for few moments she examined me again. She slowly started to come near. I stilled.

"You owe me for this" she lightly whispered in my ear and hurriedly left the hotel. Only after few rounds of inhalation and exhalation did I turn around to found the rest of us all pale.

"They have never forgiven anyone before for doing such a thing! I don't know how lucky you are" The guide spoke while almost shaking. It saddened me to see him. Few wealthy humans terrorizing lives of innocent as if they were the Gods. Instantly, I regretting even coming here.

Angrily, Hotch walked my way and grabbed me with my arm, hard.

"Can't you see where you're walking!" He grinded his teeth as he scolded me.

"I'm not here to lose you guys. UNDERSTAND!" He let go of me and before I could apologize he walked past me.

**Emily POV...**

I ran over to him, hugging him right away. My heart was racing with sky high speed. I was scared, so scared. I wasn't like that before. But now, his life was mine. And, in moments I could have lost my everything. For a second, all worries belonged to him. He returned the hug after a while.

Together, we walked up to the elevators to reach our suite. It was so annoying to see the guides just standing there looking at us all the time. I rolled my eyes in madness.

"When will our luggage get here?" Garcia asked the guide.

"Soon" He answered as we sat on the coaches with ourselves.

"We will need some lunch" Rossi informed them, acting all cool. They nodded but none of moved from their places. It's going to be hell of five days with them. Spencer sat beside me. He hadn't spoken since the incidence.

"You're okay right?" I asked him when he turned my way.

"Yeah" he replied sadly "Boring". I wished we could just fast forward the days already.

We were served lunch soon, luggage arrived. Us, girls left to sort out our things. Showered one by one as night fell on the city. Tomorrow the meeting was to start. I took out my suit for it and ironed it. JJ was calling Will and Henry on the phone. It was getting a little hot in our room so I pushed the window up. From the top, the city looked dark, only few parking lights. As I inhaled the fresh air, the task flashed in my mind.

The man I was suppose to profile will be present tomorrow at the meeting. I started laying plans out on how to approach, what to say and the door knocked. Spencer and Morgan came in.

"Hi boys!" I greeted them. They looked down, sad.

"No internet! This is so much worse than I thought!" Morgan exclaimed while getting comfortable on the dressing table.

"On top the Ankhain!" Spencer said. I let a laugh out.

"What's that?" I inquired.

"_Ankhain_ is the how you say _eyes_ in India and I'm using it to refer to something here, you're smart enough to understand that"

"Spence, Henry wants to say hi" JJ talked from over the bed. He walked to grab the phone. Morgan stood up and bowed down, then stared angrily at me.

"SUHH no whispers!" he said and I clapped my hands loudly.

"Got it boys!" I claimed proudly. So, we will be calling these annoying guides ankhain. JJ quickly glanced around the room, checking the ceilings.

"No cameras?" she let out.

"I sure hope nooot!" I said.

"Whhy hold on lady" Morgan smirked "my boy is tired of all the travelling today".

"Excuse me mister!" I tried to hide my smile behind.

"Ohh, you two are excused from me" he held his hands up "go on, all you want".

Spencer threw my pillow directly at Morgan while talking on the phone.

"Maybe he's not as tired" Morgan went on laughing and threw the pillow back. And, the grown up FBI agents turned kids within seconds, ripping the pillows in half, hitting each other, laughing, fighting.

"HEY, HEY, my pillow, BOY!" I exclaimed. "STOP!"

But, silly them, continued to pillow fight until Hotch walked on their too loud laughs. Little did I know, Hotch grabbed the blanket from our bed and jumped attack the pillow fighters with it, joining them in the battle. I stunned and exchanged a glance with JJ.

"H-O-T-C-H" both said slowly.

**Please review, I have no clue if people are liking this or not? Please let me know. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Invitation **

**REID POV... **

The same sun rises even here. The birds started squeaking and singing indicating that a new morning had arrived. Day one of the profile today. I shifted a little on the bed, my right side all soar. I slept in the same position all night. Slowly, inch by inch, I sneaked out from under the blanket. I didn't want Morgan to stir up already. In few minutes, I was away and out from my room and into the suite lounge. Rossi was up, all dressed up, sipping in some traditional tea. He looked my way.

"Good Morning" I said and walked out from his sight to Emily and JJ's room. I lightly opened the door and found the ladies still lost in their resting states. On my tipping toes, I leaned over Emily. She was breathing ever so lightly, almost gracefully. My emotion centers flooded with serotonin. I bent down and gently kissed her forehead and sneakily made my way out.

As I returned to get my coffee, one of the guide threw me his stares.

"May I know your name?" I asked him as I sat on the coach beside Rossi with my morning beverage in my hand. He looked surprised for some reason.

"Guide no. 3" He answered.

"I said 'name' not occupational position" I replied smirking. He stared again, as if that's all he knows.

"Are you being shy?" I asked.

"Sir, please enjoy your visit" he said and left the room. Rossi and I awed in amazement. Finally, away from ankhain!

"So, you're attending the morning session?" Rossi asked as I pour some more coffee for me.

"Nope!"

"So it's JJ and Hotch with me then" he confirmed. I nodded rather making sound. Their profiled personalities were present there.

"Will you remember all the details?" I asked teasingly. Rossi moved forward a little, definitely pinched by my comment.

"You're not the only one with memory here" He whispered almost. I so badly wanted tell him about memory correlating with age statistics but I refrained. I was a good person, at least trying to get better in social conventional conversation. I learned late but I did learn that my stats sometimes offended people. I simply nodded and smiled back at Rossi. It was something about his personality, in his presence, I feel sudden urge of being sarcastic. Nevertheless, I enjoyed being with him. He likes calling me his son sometimes. Then gets mad if I talk about age issues between us. I shook my head at my thoughts.

Hotch entered the scene, all suited and booted.

"We'll be leaving shortly and from behind I want absolutely no trouble. You get that" he pointed to me.

"It's the same with Jack" He murmured to Rossi as he sat beside him. Again, treating me like a child, on top a trouble maker when it was always Morgan. I couldn't wait for them to go now but only if they would take Morgan with them leaving me and Emily alone for a while.

JJ was up in few minutes and shortly they were gone. I ran to Emily's room and jumped on the bed. She continued on pretending to sleep. I jumped a little again then coughed. Louder. I bent beside her, focusing on her eyelids. They were moving rapidly. It's only possible in REM sleep or if she's awake.

"I see you're awake, stop pretending now" I whispered. The muscles on her face tensed as I continued to stare at her. I knew I looked funny with the big smirk on my face.

"Come on stop or else I'm gonna leave" I said but she continued to ignore me. I gave her few more minutes as I enjoyed the sight in front of me. The majestic face which I feared to posses once was now so close to my grasp. Like my PhDs, Emily was my greatest achievement in life.

"Emily?" I called her as a smile grew on her face. Finally, I gave up and stirred back up to move that she grasped my wrist and pulled me back. In a blink of eye, she was on top of me with bright shinny eyes staring down at me. The smile on face was perfect with a slight tint of evilness behind it.

"Not so fast" She whispered near my ear, her breathe tickling me. She then placed her right hand on my cheek. She was much warmer than me.

**Emily POV...**

From that very day, freezing at the mercy of our unsub William, that hour, when I was losing all my life, all my heat. That very day when he gave his heat to me and brought me back to life and till this moment, he remained colder than me. As if I had taken all heat and now keep it hidden inside me. His warmth never left me. Time after time, I liked to touch his cheeks and still feel the cold skin, reminding me of his great display of love.

Moving, away from his cheeks, I started to trace his lips with my thumb now.

"So what will I be tasting?" I asked focusing on my fingertips which were once frostbitten.

"Coffee" he let out gently, and the movement of his lips tickled my fingers. I giggled a little.

I bent down, closing my eyes and the door flung open. Reid shook beneath me suddenly.

"Sorry" I heard Morgan say and the door closed.

"GOD, what timing!" I sat back up.

"You do it on purpose" Reid angrily yelled too.

"Don't hide! Come in, I will show you what you missed out" I raised my voice. The door opened to allow peeking face of Morgan in view.

"Believe me, I didn't mean to" he said. I laughed at his miserable sound of voice.

"I'll kill you!" Reid murmured and ran after Morgan. Both chased away and I saw Garcia standing behind the door too. She was scared. I laughed again and threw myself back on the bed. Another laugh made its way out.

"Are you okay?" She asked coming inside now. I stopped and looked at her.

"Love makes you laugh like crazy sometimes" I replied.

It was us four together till the evening. After breakfast and shower duties, we had nothing to do. There was no TV, no music, no internet. All we had were two pairs of intense eyes of our guides. We sat on the couches for sometimes, talking, which was restricted too. The guides took note of all conversations, us Americans were like prisoners.

After an hour of helpless boredom, Morgan gave up.

"We need an activity" He suggested.

"Like doing coloring books" Reid mocked to which Morgan flared his nose.

"Like beating the hell out of you" he said.

"What else can we expect from your brain anyways" Reid replied. Garcia laughed on that one.

"I think you need a reality check kid" He said. Reid looked up and before saying anything he got lost in his thoughts. The way he looked at Morgan, told all stories. He smiled lightly.

"You're that reality check" he said finally.

"Hide and seek" Garcia cheerfully suggested.

We all turned our heads to her voice. Were we back in our childhood? Not bad. After few whines from Morgan, we decided to use the whole hotel to hide. I volunteered first to seek as others were given minutes to hide. I felt silly playing this, we were FBI agents after all but surely that would distract the guides to think of us anything official.

**Reid POV...**

I never got a chance to play any childish games in my young times. I had no sibling, cousin or friend that time to engage in childish fantasies. But, I had friends now and all I had to do was to hide in a proper place. I took the elevator down to the main floor. There was a big bar downstairs which was dark even in the day. I sneaked in. It wasn't crowded but there was music here, instrumental flute. I choose a corner and found a dark curtain. It wasn't much long to hide me all but I still chose to stand behind it. I couldn't swallow my laugh anymore. The tingling sensation of waiting to be found surfaced. The anticipation grew inside and I felt like urinating. The place was big, with many floors and I was sure I had the best hiding spot.

So, I kept standing and peeking from behind the curtain as time passed. God, why was I feeling the need to use the washroom. I got frustrated. I decided to pay a quick visit to a nearby restroom but at that very moment bunch of heavily armed guards entered the bar. The Princess Kim followed them in her black shinny dress. I felt frozen remembering my last encounter. I wanted to stay hidden and control the urge to use the washroom.

What bad fortune, the princess choose to sit at the exact corner where I was hiding. I started to panic but trying to remain still, pretending to fuse in the curtain lifelessly. She spoke Korean to her guards. Then ordered a drink and asked one of them to move the curtain away. The very same curtain I was behind. My heart sank. She won't save me this time, even if this miracle happens I will be killed by Hotch. I just realized my shoes were showing from under the curtain. NO!

The guard quickly bowed and shoved the curtain aside exposing me to the world. I wanted to cry but I remained composed. It was no crime to hide behind a curtain. I shifted my gaze towards her. The pale face was glaring at me madly, her eyes drowning in black liners which added another level of artistic fear in my mind. I smiled back and remembered I had to bow down.

In my moral code, I felt bowing to another human simply because they govern a land was wrong. But, I also wouldn't prefer a visit to jail either so I lightly bowed my head. She didn't even blink once. I moved out and slowly walked away. She kept chasing me with her eyes. I turned back and ran out of the bar thinking few bullets will rip me apart. I ran back to the elevator and pushed the button ten times. And, waited.

The princess came into my view again. She was walking fast towards me. I tried to look away, desperately waiting for the elevator to arrive. Her heels were stumping the floor. Was she going to order my death next? I wanted to live to marry Emily and have kids so they could become noble prize winners or something. Lost in worries, she gained her time and decreased the distance between us. She stood beside me. She was the same height as Emily, on my shoulder but her straight stance and killing stare screamed power and dominance. I wasn't suppose to profile her, it was Morgan's job.

Finally, it dinged. The elevator was here. I ignored her and got in but she stepped in as well just before the door could close. With no guards or guns, she stared at me.

"Are you scared?" She asked as we moved up floor by floor. My throat was drier than ever.

"Hmm-no. You know English?" I asked trying not to look straight at her. I was amazed at how she continued to see without blinking much.

"Remember, you owe me" she said with no expressions on her face. I looked straight at her.

"Here" She handed me a paper

"I'll wait" she said as the elevator came to a stop. I quickly glanced on the paper and read the English words fast. It was an invitation to dinner at Kim's palace. I gulped down my anxiety.

"Can I bring along a friend with me?" I asked. She exhaled loudly and continue to stare me down. Her eyes were simply scary. She remained quiet as the door opened. I waited for her response. Had I made a mistake asking that.

"Yes, you can decide for their life" She said and posed to let me out. I followed and stepped out. She turned to look back at me. The door slowly closed to put an end to her deadly stares.

"GOTCHA!" Emily grabbed me from behind. She walked in front of me and studied my face for a while.

"Decide for life?" I murmured.

"What happened? Elevator is the worst spot to hide by the way" She swung a little around.

"I'm regretting coming here in the first place. Chief Strauss has no standards!" I said and suddenly Emily placed her hand over my mouth, preventing any more words to come out. The guides were nearby watching us. I quickly realized and removed her hand. Mistakes, one after another one here. The guide decided to visit us and both of us prepared to act calm.

"Is there any problem?" He asked. I wanted to answer 'you' but shook my head instead.

My phone beeped at that very moment. The last text from Hotch.

"US has attack some nearby areas of Northern Korea. It's not safe anymore. pack up, we are leaving shortly"

**Happy times are over! LOL! I don't know if readers are liking this or not so I will continue for the sake for writing, my hobby. Thanks to silent readers :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: The Mansion **

**Emily POV...**

Spencer looked up with feared eyes. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me on to walk. I let him take me aside. We walked back to our lounge and he kept holding my wrist until we reached my room. Without talking he passed me his phone. I read his text.

"Hotch will meet us at the border now" he said and left me all alone to pack my stuff. I hurried to gather everything including JJ's stuff and in few minutes was out of my room. I saw Morgan and Garcia ready. I laughed a little seeing their frustrated faces, they were hiding for a long time, waiting for me to come find them. Spencer came out with Hotch's bag. We turned around lifting our luggage and faced the guides. Behind them stood their police holding all their guns out at us. The door was blocked and angry faces continued to stared at us.

"You all are under arrest, put your hands up" One of them spoke English in a difficult accent.

"But why-" I asked.

"HAND UP!" He yelled so loud that I flinched. Confusingly, I dropped my bag and lifted my arms up. Others followed.

"What happened?" Morgan decided to ask.

"SHUT UP!" man yelled again and moved forward aiming the gun at Morgan's head. Another man approached and started to search each pocket thoroughly. He took his phone out and threw it behind to other men.

"That's my-" Morgan spoke and the man hit his gun hard on his head. Garcia gasped in fear and I shock at the sudden reaction. Aggression was their speciality but we were all blanked out. The man then repeated the same search on Spencer and he complied. His phone and wallet was taken away. His eyes protested but he sealed his mouth for now. Once they were satisfied with their search, the main guy ordered others in his language.

And the crowd of man walked toward us, to get us.

"At least tell us our crime" Spencer asked when the man grabbed his arms and pulled.

"Being American is enough for that" he replied harshly.

In matter of minutes, we were pushed in vehicles and driven off. The whole ride, we were to stay quiet. Speaking would be the push for trigger to release the bullets. I sat hands in hands with Spencer, griping to him as stress releaser. Garcia was beyond scared now. She was clung to Morgan's shoulder. There were more guns pointed at us than the number of people around us.

The most awkward ride of my life ended finally as we stepped out to found ourselves facing the most feared place in the world, the Kim Mansion. The building stretched for miles snatching our breathes away. The place radiated death where most furious leaders of this ruined land resided. Why were we taken here? Hotch and others were waiting for us back at the border.

Soon, we were led inside. The main door was huge made with heavy metals. Inside, the darkness captured us for few steps until we stepped in the courtyard where sun resurfaced. From here, the whole internal structure of the castle could be viewed. It was beyond huge, rocks covered the walls and silence seemed to be the only resident here.

It was unlike anything I had ever seen, from London to LA to arctic to Africa. The air had something different, like rotten life. I never felt so hollow being in a place. A shiver passed through me as a heart wrenching scream echoed the whole rock built structure.

We all turned around to chase the source. Another man dressed similarly walked over, like a dead body, no expressions. He spoke orders to others in Korean. I faced Spencer who were listening and understanding it.

Soon, the crowd of man walked us over to chamber going underground. As we descendant each step, a reek of metal rusting increased. It was getting dark now. The place was too haunted that no questions bothered our thoughts yet.

**REID POV...**

Kim's place, one could never come out alive from here. It was no mystery to me why we were taken here. I Each step down to the chamber rose another level of panic in me. If humans had to avoid any place in this world, this was it. It made no sense to just let ourselves come in here but with no other choice here we were writing our own demise.

Finally, the long stairs of confusion ended and came the prison. Hundreds of bars locking humanity behind it, some for ages, some even dead, some hanged at the ceiling, their dead eyes haunting, their degradation stinking. It was a scene unlike any crime scene I had visited. Howls of so many helpless, some made no sense, other asking for food, water. I heard my heart weep at their desperate pleas, with arms hanging out from behind the bars with empty pots. Why were there so many prisoners here?

We continued to walk past the cells, one after another. It smells, terribly, but people were begging at our way, at the men holding us. The cries, gave me instant headache. I wanted to leave, suddenly, this place started to taunt me, where I could not spend even a minute more.

They stopped at an empty prison cell and opened it for us. I couldn't believe we had to stay here.

"GET IN" the man yelled on top of his lungs over so much noise. Garcia whimpered and hurried in. They locked and left.

"HI-LISTEN" Morgan yelled back.

"COME BACK HERE" he said but the robotic workers were gone. He banged his fist against the bars madly.

"What' tha hell is happening?" He turned around. Garcia was crying now. Morgan tightly hugged her.

"Fear not baby girl" he whispered.

"Where are we?" she sobbed into him. The background cries and begging subsided a little.

Emily stood in shock, her eyes widened with shallow breathes. I wish she wasn't here. I sat down on the rusty floor, all muddy with puddle of dirty water standing around. The others remained standing for some time and finally sat down helplessly.

"There's nothing to worry I guess, we were gonna leave anyways" I said. Morgan looked back at me while rocking along with Garcia. Fear swayed in his eyes. Emily placed her head back against the wall.

"What now? We wait for them to tell us why were are here?" She asked.

"They said we are Americans that's why-" Garcia spoke.

"No! We were here on the meeting, they knew who we were" Morgan explained.

"What then?" She asked sadly.

I knew the answer but didn't want to say it now. America had launched war against this land, so of course they would keep us hostage, play the government maybe.

"It's not even 48 hours till we landed that-" Emily added and eyed me. I smiled back at her.

"It can't be that bad having a boy who has the most beautiful smile ever right by my side" she replied and I smiled again.

"So we just wait?" For what?" Garcia asked again fearfully.

"Baby girl, look at me, calm down. I know this is scary shit we are in now but it's okay. We'll be out from here soon" he hugged her again.

The place was unlike anything. I felt it was swallowing us alive, so daunting. So, waiting continued, for several hours with rounds of silence and then few words amongst us. I didn't know what others were thinking but I was nervous. If being American was our crime, then there will be no way out. We could not born again somewhere else in the born. Well, I didn't get a choice of birth place. By now, Garcia and Emily both were dosed off.

Morgan was still frozen with fear holding his Baby girl but he was tense. Each passing minute the realization of our trouble started to hit harder. I exhaled loudly and Morgan looked my way, frustrated and mad at the same time.

"Reid?" He whispered.

"Hmm?" I replied folding up my knees. He bit his bottom lip, almost hyperventilating.

"US is on war now" he finally let out. I nodded.

"So...we...are..war prisoners" he concluded, his eyes widened.

"Probably, we gotta be on our survival mode now" I told him. He shook his head in despair.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed.

Suddenly, chaotic screams and noises rose up again, almost filling the whole chamber with desperate pleas. I shook in shock and quickly moved to the bars to see the armed men approaching this way. Upon arriving, they opened the lock up and stepped inside.

The leader was followed by another man who glared my way. I backed away a little. Leader whispered back to the man behind in Korean not knowing I could translate all their talk in my mind.

_"That's the boy right" _he had said pointing at me. I didn't wanted to know for what he was referring me for. From the noise, Emily and Garcia were up and attentive.

"YOU" he pointed to Garcia "Get up". Her faced turned pale in fear, shell shocked.

"I won't repeat" he added pointing the gun right at her. And, ever so slowly, she started to rise up while slithering against the wall. Morgan stood up too.

"SIT DOWN!" he yelled at him and he complied. The leader pulled her arm and away from all of us. She whimpered. The other man took her out of the cell. Then, he glared madly at Emily. All sort of madness arrived at my frontal cortex. Another glare and I would literally take his eyes out. He better not even think of hurting her in front of me or else he would be joining William soon.

He spat near Morgan and left the cell.

"HI! Where are you taking her?" Morgan asked as they started to lock the prison again. Garcia starting to shake.

"No, please, I don't wanna go" She begged as they started to drag her away.

"NO! STOP!" Morgan yelled from inside, almost banging the bars like all other mad prisoners here. I panicked. Garcia had started bawling by now, trying to resist but they kept walking, ignoring all threats from Morgan.

"STOPP! LISTEN TO ME! LEAVE HER!" He screamed and smashed his fist on the metal bar. Emily pulled him aside from behind.

"AHHHGGG!" he growled in agony. I knew he had broken his hand. I tried to drink up all tears building behind my eyes. Soon, the silence returned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: Dinner

**Emily POV...**

A cold shiver ran down my spine as the doors were once again closed. Everything else could be okay, but separating us was not! I clung to myself as the prison started to descend into its coldest phase. Another shiver went down me, goose bumps forming. It felt like we were back, all three, into William's cold room. The unwanted memories of my mind collided with my weak heart. The darkness was approaching.

I looked up, in the moment of so much fear, I longed for him. A mere eye contact could put the fire out in my chest. Spencer shifted until his back was resting behind the bars. We locked our eyes. His tiny nose was turning red from the cold. In such helpless moment, that face brought a smile back on my face and tears in my eyes. I quickly looked away, to move the tears away. Seeing me drink up my tears, my angel moved forward and took my face in his hands.

"If you cry, I will never stop crying, ever!" He said and I laughed in return.

"Then I'll kill myself" I replied. His eyes squinted in confusion.

"I will destroy anything that will make you cry" I claimed. He looked surprised but happy at the same time. I quickly wiped my eyes. Usually, I never expected much physical contact with him but he suddenly hugged me, pulling me in his long arms, welcoming, the place where my two worlds meet. I inhaled deep, taking in as much of his scent as possible. My heart ached with so much love filling in. For moments, I was away from all dangers, all thoughts, all fears. We remained lost in each other as the place turned even darker.

It was me, and him, together. No more words, just breathing. I could feel his chest moving up and down as he lived on, his heart beating. I hid my face in his neck and closed my eyes. His warmth singing lullabies, taking me away, to a world where there were only rainbows, smiles and light.

I felt sleepy and eventually landed in the lands of my dream. Where, on top clouds, we sat, laughing. I could hear bells playing soft happy music. As life seemed to move on slowly like the cloud passing a land. With cold breeze playfully blowing my hairs. It was holy, it was peaceful. That's just how my world feels with Spencer in it.

A loud thud and I opened my eyes, back into darkness. It was silent, with few whimpers. I could feel the night had approached. I shifted around and saw his face gently placed on my shoulder. In the dim light, I could still see his delicate features, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed with red rims under it, forehead hidden with bangs. I pulled him closer, wrapping my arms around his body, like he was my baby. Morgan was lying on his back. He turned my way noticing my movements. It was hard to see his face from that far.

"Hope my baby girl is okay.." he lightly whispered.

"Yah" I whispered back. We didn't know what to say to each other. We had no clue what was happening, where rest of our team was, what the next morning will bring for us? Tears warmed up my eyes and I let them flow down my face in the dark. I tightened my grip around him until our faces were touching. I knew my tears were wetting him too. The pain increased in my heart when I felt him so close, I pressed my lips to his cheek. I cried silently, scared for time to fly.

"I love you" I whispered lightly near his ear and rocked myself to sleep while crying.

**REID POV...**

Light penetrated my eyes. I lifted my head up, slowly registering where I was. Next thing I know, I was all tangled up with Emily. She was sleeping. The prison was illuminating as if morning was here. I could hear people chatting. I turned back to see Morgan lying on the floor, lost in sleep.

I pulled Emily away from the wall, from sitting position to lying on the floor. Or else, her back was going to ache forever. I gently placed her head down on my lap and watched her sleep. Her eyes with puffed, red, as if she was crying before. My heart skipped a beat. I hated seeing her sad. Only, if I could steal her sadness away forever, sharing my happiness, only if emotions could be transferred, like from a USB drive. I smiled down at her face.

It wasn't long when the prison door was smashed opened again, shocking me. Morgan stirred up.

"Where's Garcia?" He asked loudly. The men stopped in front of our prison. Then, unlocked. I was scared beyond words. Emily was waking up. She sat up, her face still with no emotions, watching the men enter. They lashed toward Morgan, pulling him up and dragging him out. My breathing halted. I stood up, ran after them but they closed the bar on me.

"HEEY!" I yelled.

"Don't take him away" I requested "PLEASE!". Morgan was giving them hard time, struggling away from their grip and receiving punches. He fought. One of the man turned to me.

"Not another word or I will take that girl away too!" He screeched at me and I sealed my mouth. Morgan was being taken away. I panicked. Begging with my desperate eyes.

"Where' re taking him?" Emily spoke from behind, panic evident in her voice. They ignored us as Morgan disappeared from our wet eyes. Not him, not him, not him, a mantra echoed inside, a voiceless plea. Emily placed her hand on my shoulder. How would I not cry now?

The footsteps returned. My heart swelled up with hope, maybe they changed their mind. But soon that was discarded. Instead, Rossi and JJ were being brought over.

We exchanged nothing but looks until they were inside with us and the door was closed. The man before leaving looked at me.

"Your next".

He left. Leaving me dumfounded. JJ and Emily were hugging each other and Rossi was angrily staring. He looked beaten. I drank up all fears. My head started to hurt.

"Where's Hotch?" I asked facing Rossi. He looked down.

"Concentration camp, Morgan is being taken there too, they will work there" his voice seemed dull.

"Spence?" JJ got my attention and exchanged a heartily embrace.

"And Garcia?" JJ asked the rest. Our faces told the story.

"Maybe sent to camp too" Emily suggested. Rossi shook his head.

"No females are taken there, only strong middle aged man" he answered. He then looked me in the eye "that's why this old man is left behind". I died in embracement. He patted my shoulder. I looked down at his shoes.

"you got dirt on your custom made shoes" I said. He smiled in returned.

"So, how'll we get out?" JJ exhaled loudly.

"Got nothing but bits of profile" Emily added.

"We need to get our hands on a phone and call our government to send some help down here" Rossi exclaimed.

We decided to sit down and plan some way out. It had been two days since we ate anything. One by one, all of our stomachs' growled. Only, I knew how hungry I was at that time. More so thirsty, I could have some water to soak up my dry throat now.

"They don't feed the prisoners anything, some of them here must be almost dying" Rossi told us. JJ's eyes widened.

"What about water?" I asked. Rossi looked at me cluelessly.

Time seemed to move on but the hunger and thirst started to become uncontrollable. I said to myself to use up all the damn fat cells and amino acids you got! Emily and JJ were lost in their talks but Rossi was exceptionally quiet. I started off some conversations but he ended them all. He seemed lost somewhere, hopeless, which he never looked before.

And, again, the men arrived yet for another one. I knew I was next. As I heard footsteps approaching, Emily grabbed my hand tightly. Fear was swimming in her delicate eyes. Our separation on our minds. They came, looked right into my eyes. Emily's grip tightened as it would keep me away from them. But, they pulled my arm hard, trying to break me free. I screeched a little while being pulled in half.

"MOVE!" he yelled loudly. Emily didn't let go, neither did I. I looked back at her eyes, staring right up, filled with tears, her strong eyes were crying. It made me cry too. But, I drank my tears for her sake.

"I'll be back" I whispered and loosened my gripped and allowed the men to pull me away from my love. With increasing distance, the heart ached, like never before.

So, I started to walk with them, this time noticing all the prisoners weakened from malnutrition. It scared me. Some were banging their fist against the bars demanding the life's essentials.

**Emily POV...**

With blurry eyes, I continued to watch them take Spencer away. The bile in my throat was becoming acidic, I wanted him back here, with me. The pain was too real, like someone had cut a piece out of my body, mercilessly. I panicked. Now, tears turning into rivers of sorrows. How would I breath not knowing where he was being taken? With sadness slowly turning into anger, I banged my head in the bars. JJ pulled me into a hug.

"Spencer" I whispered back in her embrace trying to stop my tears but rivers keep flowing.

Within minutes, his absence started to get to me. I felt so paralyzed with my overcoming sorrow. I knew I was ready to kill anyone for Spencer, today I knew what made some killers so willing to kill. My stomach growled violently and I pressed my tummy hard to keep it silent. I tried to focus my attention somewhere else, like on JJ who silently was crying for her love, her child. My pain started to look small in front of hers.

I gave her a shoulder to cry on. A mother's heart was a delicate one.

"I told Henry I'll bring him toys on my way back" she lightly started to talk. I hummed a yes.

"He never liked that mommy had to go far for long" she said staring blankly. I had nothing to say to lightened her motherly heart so instead I let her say her heart. We were at that moment of life, where nothing happens other then time passing, tick, tick, every second, just another second.

**Reid POV... **

I walked out into a sunset. It felt warm, the courtyard was nearby and trees were swaying in their delight. The men pulled me into a large doorway, sealed with gold linings. And, it allowed us to enter the huge mansion where the dictator must addresses the rest. The floors were white marbles, shinning. The men threw me forward and I smashed my knees on the floor. I slowly turned my head up, with blurry weakened eyesight I saw a figure sitting up on the throne. I wish I had my glasses to see better. The lady slowly descended her way down until she was standing in front of me. The princess Kim.

"You owe me a dinner today" she lightly spoke and I heard winds blowing around the large empty space. I sat back up on my knees confused at her words.

"And if you deny, I will let them punish you" she whispered lightly leaning.

"But..." she turned away "that will be such a waste of such treasure".

"I don't understand, I mean I thought we were the prisoners" I said. She turned back, her eyes dripping in liners sealing her sight into mine, playing with my core. More like a monster than a princess.

"Accept my invitation or not?" she asked without blinking. I didn't want to die yet so I nodded.

"Yes I accept" I let her know and her facial features relaxed. She then ordered the men in Korean to set the table in her private chamber. I was lifted off the ground and into the large mansion. She told the man to not let her father know of this. I immediately knew that was not suppose to happen.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 7: Water **_

**EMILY POV...**

Hours passed but no sign of Spencer. I was beyond worried now. The weeping of the prisoners were constantly triggering headaches and on top the never ending hunger was making things worse. JJ and Rossi were fast asleep not being able to fight hunger any longer. I sat beside the bars trying to see the doorway, waiting for it to open any minute and let my Spencer in.

He, being away from my sight was like being away from this world. I started to bite my nails off, in apprehension. Sleep was miles away and passing out from dehydration crawling only inches away. My lips were so dry, they felt like a piece of cardboard. I tried to close my eyes, imagining old times with Spencer, trying to relive those pleasures.

The night started to descend with no sign of him yet. The coldness seeped into our weakened bodies. And then, all of a sudden a violet cry stole all attentions. One of the prisoners started to freakishly cry. My heart sank hearing humanity at such level, the screams were like howls of a broken animal. JJ joined me near the bar trying to chase the sound. Her pulse beating fast. The sound started to die out, slowly, as if a life was ending. The howls soon were turning into sounds of death.

One of the prisoners was dying and we couldn't do anything. The pleas slowly died out with no energy in the voice to project through. And, then silence fell. Like, the whole prison was mourning the death of yet another poor soul. The cold winds blew around, whizzing as it passed through small openings. I had never experience anything like it. The whole place started to feel like a cold hell with bodies giving out every few hours. JJ was stunned, stilled, silent. I tried to reach her but she remained blank. Her face was pale, much colder than mine. Rossi took his jacket off and presented. I wrapped it around her motionless figure.

"JJ?" I called her but her eyes remained wide open. Rossi and I exchanged glances. Time was running out, before we joined the howls too.

**RIED POV...**

I sat down the large dinner table, filled with every type of food mankind could imagine. Then, there was my mind, my body, my stomach painfully twisting at such aromas and sight. I refrained away from anymore torture and instead closed my eyes. The princess stepped in and sat across. Silence fell.

Stomach growled.

I had to open my eyes. She was looking so seriously at me. It sent chills down me. Why did she want a dinner with me as a substitute for punishment. Maybe, after this I was to be send back. With hope, I raised my head and looked straight into her devilish eyes. She was smiling now.

"Help yourself" she spoke and started to pour herself the red wine. My mind was screaming for some water, anything to relieve the ache in my throat.

"Why do you want a dinner with me?" I asked daringly. She smiled back.

"When you want to know someone better, you usually call them out for a dinner" She sipped some wine, eyeing me the entire time.

"You want to know about me?" I asked almost losing my voice to the dry throat. She nodded.

"Why? You can't even think pass my nationality" I said. She finally blinked to once again engage the eye contact back.

"I can think beyond that" She replied.

"Then why are we kept as prisoners here" I asked right away.

"You're not" she said, standing up. She walked over to my chair and poured some wine down my glass.

"Here" she said lifting the glass up.

"No thanks, I'm already dehydrated" I replied not liking how close she was to me. She put the glass down and instead filled me a cup of water. My dry mouth applauded. But, how could I even think of drinking when Emily and others had no water yet.

"I'm not gonna eat or drink anything until my friends join me too" I tried my luck.

"I don't care about your friends" she said, still composed.

"But I do" I said and she started to walk back to her chair and sipped some more wine. I was hating her careless attitude.

"Where's my friend Garcia?" I asked and she suddenly slammed the wine glass down on the table, breaking it.

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT...!" she yelled "your damn friends, another question and this is going to end bad"

**Emily POV...**

Starvation continued on and now even the stomach stopped growling. The dehydration was now setting its effects. I knew I was going to pass out soon. It had been three days without even a drop of water. The longing to quench the thirst overshadowed every thought process in my head. By now, I had fallen on the muddy ground with vision blurring out.

Today was probably Saturday, it felt like it. Just last week, we went out for morning jog plucking flowers for each other. Now, thinking about it felt like it happened in another century. I couldn't decide who I was longing for more, Spencer or water.

A drop of water fell on my cheek, probably from the rotten ceiling. The drop started to crawl across until it landed on my lips. I felt as if I was on fire now, drying from inside out. The next thing I knew I was swimming in endless waters and drowning, calling, asking, looking, wanting only him.

**Reid POV...**

The broken glass stared right back at me. Her face turned violent as she walked over to me.

"Drink!" She said pointing to the glass of water. I knew I wouldn't drink without Emily. She gave me a minute to change my mind.

"JUN!" she called one of the men to return. She turned her back to me.

"Let her in, have her join us for dinner" she said and I couldn't believe my ears. I went blank. She turned at me and smirked. Something about that smile told me it was hiding something. I remained quiet to test out my destiny.

Expecting Emily to enter, I saw Garcia coming in. She looked half drank, the dehydration was getting all of us now. I stood up to hold her and she sat. She looked tired as if life was leaving her. I smiled at her and she kept eyes on the glass of water.

"Here" I passed her the glass as the princess furiously watched us. Without any delay, Garcia rushed to gulp down the most important liquid in the world down her throat. I gave drinking another thought. I had to drink to even see Emily ever again so I poured some water down for myself. All this while, dying of guilt, I finally brought water to my lips and then the brain took over, swallowing it all in one breath. My barren throat felt as if life was sliding pass down it, as if I was alive again. I dispensed myself more water and drank until the thirst finally settled. I knew uncontrolled drinking would make me sick. I tried to hold myself back together. The dead hunger too came to life again, with a bigger bang! I was becoming helpless in keeping myself in check now.

I returned my attention to the dinner hall and there Garcia was eating as much as she could. The princess came over and stood behind my chair. I stilled. She bent down, holding my shoulders, until her breathe was near my right ear.

"Look at her enjoying her last meal in life" she whispered and every sort of alarms rang all at the same time inside me. I gasped loudly but Garcia remained busy in her feeding. The princess let go of me and sat back at her seat studying my horrific expressions.

**Emily POV...**

There was darkness, dryness, thirst. Life was moving away, out of grasp. I waited, waited more, for dehydration to claim my death finally. Only, if I could say my goodbye to Spencer.

**Princess Kim POV...**

Hate, is just as intense as love. I hated myself for falling so hard. But, once my eyes laid upon such thing, I knew I have to have it. From first collision, I knew what his future would be. All his breathes in my hands. I knew, I would separate him from him and make him my own. I knew, I had found my passion in life, finally, I have you.

Few moments of meetings had got me here now. I knew those were the eyes I could find myself swimming in. I knew they had possessed me and now there would be no escape. I saw his delicate yet strong fingers grasping that glass which I wish were rather grasping me.

It amazed me right from start, how such shy eyes could have a voice so full of confidence, the same arrogance that a royal possess. I knew, the royals had found their prince.

And, then he looked my way, with hunger making his existence a mess. I loved a man in distress especially when I knew I could put that fire down myself. I laid back enjoying him fight himself, to eat or not. When good would it do to not eat, when tomorrow would bring the death of other options. His hate towards me radiated and that was enough for now. I had his attention. He opened his mouth as if to say something, perhaps plead for the chubby girl's life.

Soon, his eyes watered, his nose reddened. A sight so delicious, I could melt in the moment.

"Reid, why aren't you eating?" the girl asked him. He looked sad yet smiling back at her, realizing she had no time left.

"I'm not hungry" he lied. I stood up when they forgot my presence.

"Prisoners are never fed" I spoke to steal his eyes back.

"Jun!" I called "Finish her" I ordered. He bowed and pulled the girl off chair to drag her out.

"NO!" yelled Spencer.

_**Please review. Are you liking Princess's POV? **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: The Proposal **

**REID POV...**

After her, some uniformed men came back and grabbed my arms to drag me out. I turned back to see the princess lost in her smirk. Acidic bile blocked my voice in my throat. I struggled a little but they only pulled harder.

"STOP THEM!" I yelled back.

"YOU SAID I'M NOT A PRISONER!" I screamed but I was away from her sight by now. My voice broke down as I was pushed on the floor of an empty room. I immediately got back on my feet and ran for the door before they shut it down on my face. And, they did. I knocked myself off the door and fell back. My pelvic bone ached on contact. My heart started to beat faster every minute. I continued to knock the door. My whole life seemed to have focused on yelling, pleading for Garcia's life. Tears and sweat mixed around on my face, on neck and I continued to cry.

A violent silence was all around, no one to hear me. Helplessly, I sat back, praying to my God. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to her. Blood continued to flush like a storm in my veins. I couldn't sit still any longer, with so much adrenaline rushing inside of me, I banged the door harder, trying to break free.

**Princess POV...**

I could hear the cute pleas and his strong bangs on the door. I stood right outside it, filling my ears with his precious voice. I liked how sad he was, how mad he was. I liked knowing I could ease it all. I would paint his world with sorrow until desperately he will crawl to me for bits and pieces of happiness. Then, I would take him all, grant him every wish and make him mine. I smiled as his voice seemed to crack, as if he was tired of crying.

Something wet tickled my feet. I looked down to found pure warm red blood seeping out from the door adjacent to the room where the cubby girl was probably no more. I stepped back from the enemy blood. That was quick. The blood stream continued to chase me but I kept moving back.

I walked passed to my room and laid myself on the softest mattress staring out in the dark night now, stars shinny brightly and the big round moon smiling at me. Tomorrow morning would bring the biggest day of my and his life. But, how could I sleep with those memories of him.

**EMILY POV...**

My body ached from being in the same position for a long time now. But, I had nothing in me to move. I opened my eyes as they too ached. There was nothing around. Pure darkness. I could sense some shallow breathes nearby. I knew he wasn't back yet.

**REID POV...**

I didn't sleep. I couldn't. Knowing Garcia was is such trouble and so were the rest of us. No water meant death for all today. I sank into my tears again. The windowless room stared back at me slowly falling insane. I wanted to return back to the prison, at least I was with others. I hated isolation. I felt my eye lids becoming heavy but my mind couldn't dose off. I stayed attached to the door, waiting for it open. What hell was this?

With no indication of time, I felt even lost. So, I decided to track it myself, keeping myself off from scary thoughts. I started counting seconds 1, 2, 3, 4...Even with all my senses, I started to feel senseless. I had experience such a situation before but not with such elevated levels of stress. I was hyperventilating. 35, 36, 37, 38...

I had to trust Emily, she could withstand this. I hope she was given something to drink. 156, 157, 158...And, on top Hotch and Morgan were sent to camp, they must be hanging on too. Rossi was right, we need to make a help call back home. But, where would I get the phone from?

1348, 1349, 1350...

_Look at her enjoying her last meal in life._

I understood what that meant but didn't want to comprehend. If it came true, I didn't know what I would do. I had told Hotch before too, what was the point of doing any of this when we couldn't keep each other safe.

10583, 10584, 10585...

Maybe, it was high time to quit such a dangerous job but... I was living for this. I couldn't believe I was still counting...6 hours has passed. I had no guarantee of my mind working properly now.

But, finally, a sense stimulated, sound reaching me. I sat up, much more attentively. I wanted more, more stimulation and more arrived. Footsteps. Then, finally the door fling open and hit me. I backed off to let the men enter. They moved forward to man handle me again.

"I can walk, no need to pull me!" I raised my hands and walked over to them. As I exited the room, I found myself stepping in the puddle of semi-dried blood. My shoe stilled in the liquid that once ran a life. I went numb. The smell of death, which accompanied me daily on work, once again filled me. The uplifting nausea started to travel up the wrong way. I tilted my head to see the trail of blood leaking from the room beside mine. My breathing hitched as a lifeless body, drained off of any blood was placed on the floor. My heart crushed as I slowly turned my whole way towards it. I walked closer, peeking from the door frame, until it hit me, whose blood was I bathing in.

I fell on the floor, losing my senses for a moment. My liver exploded and landed in my throat as I looked into dead eyes of Garcia. I didn't know what I sounded like, maybe an animal, maybe insane but I cried loud. It was pure pain, white pain. I banged my fists on the floor in agony.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH-NOO -O-O!" I shook my head realizing that the whole night only a wall was separating me from her dying body.

"GODD!" I closed my eyes and promised to never look back again.

**PRINCESS POV...**

I had never seen such genuine pain in someone's body. The way he moved, he cried, his eyes couldn't get any bigger. The misery dripped from his each facial feature. There was something in that sight that even moved my heart. Did I just kill him too? I hoped not. I wanted to present my arms, my embrace to him where he could rest again.

And, then he closed his eyes and fell back. I rushed forward before his head could hit the floor and cushioned it with my hand. There were dark circles around his eyes, almost purple in shade. I lightly ran my hand though the strands of hairs covering his forehead.

I looked up and the workers bowed in front of me. One of them came forward and scooped the soon to be prince off the ground and followed me. It was time he finally chooses me over everything else. We entered the main chamber, the royal sitting and into a royal room. He was placed on the bed nicely. I stood aside waiting for him to rise and claim me his.

The sun was up rising, peeking in through the window and illuminating his milky face. I quickly rushed to lower the curtains. I wanted him in comfort now.

**REID POV...**

Even in my wildest dream, I had never seen anything like it. I never felt so sad in life before. The sight, her sight, the blood, the slaughtered body was all I could remember. The times of her colorful smiles, her brilliant laugh, her positive ideas, her gifts were gone. Our Garcia was killed. Her soul was gone, like all other victims. I didn't know where I was anymore, all I knew I had lost her, my friend and my sister.

Something warm spread over my face and I stirred up. The sun stared at me, blinding me at impact. But, who could stop me from crying now. How would I ever tell others what happened? My heart sank.

"I'm happy to see you up" I heard a voice, for a while not recognizing it until the curtains blocked the sun. The princess stood there smirking. I felt I was going to vomit. I started to whimper.

"Listen, there's still time to save the others" She said as she walked over. My world flipped with her words. I backed off sensing her approaching me.

"STAY AWAY!" I yelled. She froze right then.

"I want you to save your other friends, I think they need water" She explained. I knew I was shaking.

"Why?" I whispered "why did you kill her?" I whimpered and she just stood there and watched.

"It was the order of my father and he's going to kill all of them" she replied and anger stirred up inside. I knew coming here was a mistake, the deadliest land on the planet. I closed my eyes in regret, too much guilt.

"I can help you save them" She spoke. I wanted to spit at her.

"The dark hair woman is next" her voice echoed throughout my ears. I opened my eyes to see she was now sitting on the bed across me. I shook my head.

"But, there's something you need to do first" she went on. Garcia was taken but I would do anything to save Emily, there was no limit of my love for her so there would be no limit of my sacrifice.

"I'll do anything, kill me, cut me, burn me, do whatever but..." She held her hand up before I could finish.

"Marry me"

**EMILY POV...**

I was being lifted up. I knew I all dried up. Maybe I was dead and Angels were here to pick me up. But, I never wanted to go, not with any angel. Cause my angel was Spencer. I tried to fight thinking my body would win against the spiritual beings. How would I leave him all alone in this world? I started to cry. I was dead and never got a chance to say goodbye yet again. Spencer hated it the last time I was proclaimed dead after Doyle' case.

"Please let me stay" I begged the angels. But, I couldn't see where I was being taken. All I knew I wanted was to stay much longer in this world, to celebrate my love.

I was placed on something soft, maybe clouds, and then came water droplets on my lips. Wait, I still could taste, I still had lips. I let them sip some liquid inside my mouth. The heavenly water poured down my throat easing all pains. I opened my eyes. I was being feed water by a man, not an angel.

I looked around, it was a room, a royal room, with JJ beside me and Rossi in front of me, sitting on a chair, looking outside the window. Where was I? The man left us. Rossi turned my way. He smiled.

"Welcome back" he said. I tensed.

"I'm alive?" I asked myself and let a laugh out. Rossi's smiled widened.

"I guess there're some change of plans" he said leaning back on the chair.

"This looks like a royal room" I said examining the furniture around. Rossi nodded.

"Anything but that prison" Rossi exhaled. I shifted over the large bed to check upon JJ. I could hear her snore.

"Anything on Spencer or Garcia?" I asked Rossi. He shook his head. I inhaled deep, thanking God for another chance at life, another chance at love. I laid back on the bed, resting my soar back.

-_**REVIEW PLEASE! Now the story has started lol :) **_


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: ESCAPE**

**Princess POV...**

For a minute, he kept staring at my face with utter disbelief. Maybe, he couldn't digest the fact that I have chosen him. The sad demise of his friend and the happiness of getting proposed by a princess like me must be too much to handle simultaneously. I gave him a second to understand the deal.

"Will you?" I asked again when he sealed his precious mouth. I wish I could hear his mind, his thoughts. I waited again for his response but he remained quiet.

"You can save them all, even the ones at the concentration camp" I added but his beautiful face became expressionless.

**REID POV...**

Her proposal fell like a thunder on me. I was shell shocked to hear her words. She wanted me to marry her, her enemy, an American, a prisoner. Her demand made no sense to me. First she wanted to know me, called for dinner, then killed my friend, now threatens to kill everyone if I don't marry her.

It wasn't her proposal that hurt me, it was Emily. I would never want anyone but her. She was my dream, my struggle, my purpose and how could I go against her, against my purpose of existence. I rather die than marry the princess.

"Kill me" I answered after a while. She tilted her head slightly.

"I can't, I love you, a lot" She replied.

"WHAT NONSENSE!" I raised my voice at her stupidity. Her body shook at my sudden reaction.

"How can you love someone when you don't even know them?" I asked the foolish girl.

"Love just happens" she said.

"Bullshit! Its only lust that happens!" I replied angrily "Do you even know what marriage means?"

"Stop insulting me" she replied and got off the bed.

"Why can't you marry me? What's wrong? I am the dream of every man in this country, they would kill to be with me!" she said. I couldn't tell her about Emily.

"I don't love you!" I answered.

"But you sure does love those friends of yours. Don't you want them to live!" She too raised her voice now.

"You can't force yourself a husband like that. Of course I will do anything for their lives but how can you be so stupid to think I'll accept you as my wife. You will be the most hated person in my life, treating me like a rag doll, threatening me...Love is not bought with power" I explained myself but she shook her head.

"All I know is that I love you and I want you and don't care if you don't love me back" she rapidly said and left me helpless. She was delusional, almost obsessed with her power status.

"Yes or no, my men are waiting for their job now!" She asked me. All my plans, the countless hours I spent planning for my proposal to Emily, all went down the drain in seconds. But, this wasn't the end. Love like ours was with mind not physical bonds of marriage.

It was a choice between her life and death. I had her love no matter what. After all, love is another name of selfless sacrifice. I was ready to do anything to have her living. I promised myself that I will get us back home, where I will propose her, marry her, keep her happy all my life. So what if today I had to marry a psycho, this too was for Emily. I tried to persuade myself to answer but still I felt like I was cheating, I was betraying our love. I looked up, the princess was studying me, probably lusting over me. I felt sick. She killed Garcia so she could make me marry her. The burden of her death was now on my heart. I wish I could have saved her too.

"Will you marry me?" She asked again trying to add as much sugar as she could to her voice.

"Yes" I whispered the most feared word, feeling ashamed as if I was lying to Emily. A silent cry escape my mouth. The princess hysterically started to cry with tears, uttering words in Korean. The men entered the room and bowed. She wiped her tears.

"Bring them to the royal chamber and be sure to feed them water" she spoke in her language. I exhaled finally, thinking water will save them. Imaging her, drinking water and probably laughing in being alive again. I missed her laugh already, how that cackle could put my inner spirit to such peace was something my soul longed. If happiness was a physical thing, then it would be her.

I knew I had said Yes but it was for their lives not the wedding.

"Tonight, I want you to meet the king, be ready for the dinner with Royal family" She said and left the room. I sat back realizing what I just got myself into.

**EMILY POV...**

"So why a change all of a sudden?" I asked sipping in some more juice down my itchy throat. Rossi shrouded while chewing toasted bread. It could literally feel the stomach stretch out as food entered inside after a long time.

"Hi, join us" I called JJ who was still staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. She only had water so far. She ignored my call and remained sad. I put my glass down and walked over to the window. I sat beside her and took her in an embrace. She didn't respond.

"JJ?" I asked. Her eyes were puffy, with the pain of separation evident in it

"Are you missing home?" I questioned as I rocked along her. She finally smiled a little and came back into reality.

"I hope others are safe" she said.

"First keep yourself safe...now come and eat something before you die!" I exclaimed and rose up to walk back to the table full of food. After few moments, she actually joined us too. The door opened slightly and I turned to see something unexpected. Spencer walked in, looking hurt, dirty, with messy hairs. I slowly stood up facing him. He didn't look at me as he stopped once inside the room. His beautiful yet sad face told a horrific story and immediately my heart sank. But, there was nothing more in the world I would want more than him, at that moment. I had bile building up in my throat. At least, he was safe, alive and back to me.

"Spence!" JJ exclaimed and rushed over to hug him. Both slowly walked over and sat beside me.

"Reid?" Rossi called him when Spencer refused to look at any of us. I pour another glass of juice and presented him. He ignored.

"They killed Garcia" he whispered, his voice so raspy, almost lost to dryness. It took me few seconds to comprehend his words. Then, the earth beneath me slipped. I gasped loudly not believing the news.

"WHAT?" JJ raised her concerning voice.

"I saw her dead body" he answered still hiding his precious eyes away from us. A whimper escaped JJ's mouth. She stood up, almost spinning with shock. Her eyes were widened, teary and hurting. I remained still. I took his hand and claimed it. I closed my eyes, trying to understand what death meant. She was gone, killed and he saw her. I felt my heart being cut into half, with too much pain running through my veins. It hurt a lot to lose anyone from our beautiful family and that too the core member who kept everyone together. Then, the realization hit me hard. I let go and angrily rose smashing the glass of juice on the wall.

"NOO!" I let out. The glass broke into thousands of small pieces. Spencer finally looked at me, her Emily, breaking down. He stood up and hugged me right away. I returned the embrace, crying over his shoulder, wetting his shirt. I pulled him closer, as much as possible, clinging to him, trying to pass the painful moment between us. We wrapped around each other until it started to hurt to be this close. I hid my face in his neck and let the tears out. He was the one with whom I could let myself go, be who I was and lay my heart out. Time passed, trying to make things better. I wrapped my arms around his waist. Every moment spent with Garcia flashed in my mind, strengthening the sorrow with increased realization of loss.

**Reid POV...**

Her warm tears were wetting my neck and it was simply guilt. She cried her eyes out and I my heart out. God, there was nothing I could do to ease it, to snatch it away from her. The loss was too great to be fixed. So, I let her drain her sorrow. There were more sobs coming from JJ and Rossi held his head in his hands, clearly devastated. I didn't know life could take such turns so fast. I was still shocked and soon was to marry the princess. I decided to not drop the next bomb on others yet. I remained quiet until the door fling opened and I immediately let Emily go, almost pushing her aside. I couldn't let any chances with her.

As I feared, Princess stepped in with her armed men. She actually wore a pink dress now. She smiled when saw others crying.

"Look at you, such a dirty little man" she commented walking my way.

"You need to get cleaned up before tonight" she said.

Emily wiped her tears and watched the Princess stare me down. Oh, how much I wanted to tell Emily to not fear, princess's eyes could have me but I was only Emily's.

"Now that you know my part of the deal is done, let's work on yours" she daringly grabbed my wrist and turned to walked. I snatched my arm hard and almost pulled the princess back. She huffed.

"I can walk on my own" I replied bitterly. Princess' round face now reddened with anger. I lowered my eyes and walked past her and exiting the door. I wanted to turn and see my real princess but I knew that would be made me weak. For her, I must move forward. Princess walked out with her men almost stumping her feet.

"SPENCE!" I heard JJ call but the door closed on them.

"You better learn to behave" Princess said as faced me again.

"You better learn to deal with it" I replied. Her men raised their guns at me instantly. She watched me, trying to read me. But, she had no idea who she was dealing with. Unlike her, Dr. Spencer Reid read people for living. She leaned closer.

"I like your confidence" she smiled shyly and suddenly walked fast past me. For the last time, I looked back at the door with an uprising emotional storm. And, it clicked me, there was no Morgan and Hotch there still. So I ran after the Princess into her chamber and the men followed me.

"Hi, you said my friends from concentration comp would be here too" I reminded her. She halted her elegant walk.

"That's after our wedding night" she replied emotionlessly and left me hanging, almost vomiting with disgust. But, for the sanity of my mind, I told myself I was only pretending to marry her.

**PEOPLE Review please! Thank you for encouraging me to write. You guys are the best :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: First Attempt **

**Princess POV...**

So started my preparation to present my prince to my family. I let my personal workers to make my hair. I sat in front of my mirror, staring as I was being prepared. She pulled my hairs up to create a bum and added my diamond tiara on top. I closed my eyes next to let them apply long streaks of liner. I couldn't contain my excitement anymore and let a small laugh out. Well, what good is a princess without a prince, and that too, a handsome prince. It almost tickled my mind thinking how beautiful he was and on top his attitude. It lit fire inside me, the way he talked, his confidence, even his anger. Another shy smiled escaped from me. I couldn't decide which features of his I liked the most, maybe the deep eyes and the circles around them, or maybe the cute slim nose, or the just the right shade of pink lips, maybe the jaw line or the hairs. I knew I had found the treasure.

I opened my eyes. Now that I was all ready I realized how lucky he was to have a girl like me thinking about him like that. I was no less myself, easily the prettiest his eyes ever registered. Maybe, he was the one who found the treasure.

I stood up and suh away the workers. The evening sky was appearing outside and I knew the time was right. I stepped in my gold slippers to walk down the royal dinner hall to meet the king.

**Emily POV...**

I laid on the bed, trying to hide under the blanket. The emotions were over whelming. I was so mad at everyone that it was best to cut off from reality. I was hating where I was, this land was testing my every compartmentalizing ability.

I thought to myself what has happened. Morgan and Hotch were gone and might be in a lot of trouble. What if they were too tired or hungry? Garcia was no more. JJ was shell shocked. Spencer was taken away. The way Princess was looking at him, and how she took his hand. A hitch escaped my mouth. Anger flow in my veins. The ways of world were so strange, always trying to separate lovers. I had no idea what this Princess wanted now. I hope it wasn't what I feared. I could give away my life but not him. He was my hero and only mine. The jealousy stirred up as I realized how alone I was without him. I rose up nervously. Rossi was sleeping on the couch while JJ near the window. I walked out of the bed, sadly and looked outside the window into darkness. A cold breeze entered and I let my hairs fly away. For a second, it calmed me.

The feelings that followed were what I had feared before I let Spencer in my life. The desperation, the longing, the loneliness. This was exactly what I never wanted to feel. Maybe I was regretting falling in love. My sight fell over the revealing moon as a cloud passed over it. It was shinny brightly. Another cold breeze and it felt as if the whole world was empty. I continued to look at the moon. Maybe, without these feelings there was no love.

Spencer had made me weak. Spencer took Emily's strength and tonight she was sad and had no idea how to make herself feel better. The room was suffocating. And, what was it that we were waiting for, to die and let them just do it. This was not me. I wanted to fight. The moon motivated me, almost sharing my grief.

**Reid POV...**

Wishing of death is like giving up. Emily had taught me to fight rather to give up. She would never back out if she was in my situation. From her, I saw what power is, what ambitions are. She had changed me and made me stronger. Tonight, I stood before the moon, trying to gain some strength before I faced the king. For first time, my mind was empty, of all thoughts.

"You're so far away" I whispered to the moon.

**Emily POV...**

My heart ached.

What if they kill him next. I shook my head and knew it was time for action before I really became lonely.

**Reid POV...**

So, I walked out of the room and into the hallway. Luxuries were surrounding the walls, decorating the way to the dining hall. The Princess quickly made notice of me and accompanied me to the table. The hall was surrounded with uniform men, other officials and the king sat at the table in his royal red robe. To me, it looked like a costume in this era. He sipped his wine and gave me no attention. I wanted to make sure I had my most ignorant face on before he looks at my face. He still paid no notice. The princess made herself sit on one of the chairs and motioned my way to follow. I gently lowered myself on the chair.

"You're first of a kind" the King spoke.

"Dad, meet Spencer" Princess said in her sugary voice.

"That American" He replied in a low deep voice "I can smell it in him". I turned to see him and he did the same. Our eyes met and there was nothing but hatred that collided. His eyes were animalistic.

"Dad, I want to marry him" She went on. The King made no response to it.

"Why this son of a bitch?" he asked as he let out a laugh. I felt offended and lowered my gaze.

"DAD!" she whined.

"You know he's American and you still..." the King spoke harshly.

"I have fallen in love" she explained. The king leaned in on the table examining me.

"hmm...Americans are highly manipulative, a prisoner in days has my daughter falling over him" he mocked as if I was the wrong one here.

"It's my wish and my happiness, please let me" Princess demanded. I felt as if I was not even present there and only existed in their talk. So far they were speaking Korean thinking I knew nothing.

"Listen, I can allow this marriage on only one condition" King said in English. Another damn deal, I felt frustrated.

"If you hurt my daughter even in the slightest bit, I will burn you alive myself" he mentioned.

"Dad" she whined again.

"Understand?" he asked me. I nodded.

"You dumb or something" he relaxed his posture.

"I understand as long as you let my team go" I spoke for the first time. He raised his brows at me. Then, laughed a little.

"I'm not interested in keeping garbage at my place" he replied. Another fire lit up. I didn't know if I could trust either of them now.

"Oh com'on dad, his friends will be safe as long as he is with me" she explained.

"I want you let them go" I demanded. The king placed his glass down hard.

"Don't make me change my mind up kid" he said. Shortly, the food arrived and all my thoughts and plans went out the window. I knew I was starving. In front of hunger, no logic stood a chance. So tonight, I ate. I drank. I knew I wouldn't give up, not until Emily is existing, not until Morgan teases me again, not until Jack finally meets Hotch. I ate fast, the primate in me took over. I wanted to cry, the food brought such a high. My body charged up again. By now even ketone bodies were running out in my brain, I needed glucose to get my cellular respiration back on track. I wondered how happy all my cells were.

"So when do you want to take him?" the king's question zoomed me back out to the present.

"Oh please, it's called wedding" she complained "and I want it as soon as possible, like tomorrow".

"How about the day after tomorrow?" The King suggested "time is needed to prepare for the big event".

My heart sank, my body fell cold, the blood pressure decreasing. Where was I? With you? I wanted to go home, back to my apartments, to my books, to my job.

The dinner ended as I walked back to a room for the night. I stayed alone yet again but unlike yesterday night, it wasn't as bad. Maybe, I finally knew what lied ahead. The King didn't seem to like me so could I trust them with this. I had no other option. Should I let Emily know? My mind boggled up with ideas. I assumed she will support me. But. What if it all went wrong?

I felt my stomach churn, bad. And, suddenly I felt sick, very sick. I started to walk around the room trying to feel better. But, over eating was inducing heart burn feels. And, suddenly I rushed to the bathroom sink and vomited. I stayed there for a while, trying to stand still.

I needed phone, desperately. Strauss should be alarmed by now, so there could be help on the way. America had already launched war, the world was involved. Hopefully, this land would be targeted soon so the wannabe king could be brought to his knees. But, as speculated, in my time, a world war was already on the edge or perhaps started. Maybe, Princess knew there was no time left and therefore hurrying up. But, just because world was fighting wouldn't mean we can be free.

I washed my face few times and came back into the room.

I needed change of thoughts so I brought Morgan into my mind, his jokes and the fight we had. I was so stupid to react so mean with him. All he did was tell Emily about my love, no big deal right. He brought a smile back on my grief stricken face. Would he have agreed to marry the princess too or rather fought, and escape. The full and busy digestive track drained all my blood down leaving my head sleepy.

Hours had passed and I had no rest but finally my body and mind were giving up. I knew I was going into sleep.

**Emily POV...**

In the middle of the night, I grabbed the knob trying to open the door. It was locked. I took my pin out from the hairs and started picking the lock. With few restless tries, it finally clicked. I knew the time was right. I had to find Morgan and Hotch before sunrise and hatch a plan.

I gently twisted the knob and turned back to see my teammates lost in sleep. I let myself out in a strange hallway. Doors and doors in the hallway leading to an endless ray. The walls had dimmed lights only illuminating the scene enough to allow walking. I tried to look for any guards and slowly started walking. I knew I was risking everything and everyone. But, the fear that Spencer was in danger had me all worked up. I needed to do something. With each step, I turned around to spot anyone moving. The hallway was empty so far, and brutally silent.

I walked until there was a large door at the complete end. I pushed on a little and it squeaked alarming me. Within a second, I could hear voices approaching me. I had to decide whether to ran back or move forward. There were footsteps. In another second, I pushed the door and ran out into a large chamber. There were armed men standing at the far end. I was bare feet and hid behind the closet column. The men turned around to see the large door closing on its own. And, lifted their guns in fear. My heart pounded violently as I stood so near them.

They decided to walk over and investigate. I told myself to say my last prayers but from nowhere a white cat appeared and roamed around the door stopping the men from advancing. It assured them safety and they turned around. I watched the cat just standing there, almost as if it was here to help me. I smiled from behind and blew the cat a kiss. It meowed and ran off. I waited until the men were far away. And decided to ran back. Spencer was still here as long as there was no bad news. I couldn't leave him behind.

And within minutes, I was back in my bed, in that suffocating room. Tonight the adventure was enough. I knew where the main entrance was. I could plan an escape, carefully, to dodge the guards. I needed time and some more trials.

_**Please Review and let me know how this chapter was. Special thanks to annigirl09 and tannerose5. **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Last Meeting **

**Princess POV.. **

I wake up to find the whole mansion in chaos of preparation of my big day. I knew the country's top dress makers were coming on urgent notice to get my grand dress ready. I walked outside into my private garden to inhale the morning air. I knew not why but I felt victorious in some way. There were butterflies flying around in my stomach. Well, it was not in me to be nervous but this was so important that even I was not like myself. I sat down, feeling the wet grass cool me. From far, I saw my personal worker working my way. I exhaled loudly. I hated being disturbed in my alone time. She bowed when she stopped beside me.

"What's your problem?" I asked looking the other way.

"You highness, Jin told me that your prisoner in the private chamber was knocking the door very loud. They are asking for orders" she humbly answered.

"PRISONER?" I stood up. She remained her eyes low.

"Apologies highness" she answered. Anger stirred up inside me. Why was everyone treating Spencer like an outsider. I slapped the worker hard. She bowed instantly.

"Never dare make that mistake again" I made my point "and let the prince out, and don't lock his door again". I turned my back to her.

"He's not going anywhere until I have his friends" I smiled and motioned towards the worker to get the hell out.

**REID POV...**

The door opened as a uniform man entered my room with a tray of fresh breakfast. He bowed in front of me.

"Your highness, apologies for any delay. Please have your breakfast" He said. It felt weird to have the man pushing and pulling me yesterday to suddenly respecting me like that. I raised my brows at his attitude.

"My name is Jin, I am selected as your personal servant. Please let me know if you need anything" he went on.

"Bullshit, I won't even need anything while being locked behind these doors" I exclaimed.

"You are free to roam around in your mansion" he bowed and left with aromas of freshly baked bread. My mouth suddenly craved the American coffee. But, whatever was provided was enough for now. I lifted the tray and took off.

I praised my eidetic memory as I made my way back to the room where rest of the team was being held. I gently knocked the door upon reaching there. There was no answer. I placed the tray on the floor and twisted the knob to open but it was locked. I knocked again.

"HEY! DUMB HEAD, stop knocking! You locked it yourself from outside" Emily yelled from inside. A smile suddenly spread around my face. I knocked again while containing my mischief smile.

"GOD! Such idiots out there" she mocked. And, again I knocked.

"I don't know your language so stop pounding our heads" she shouted. I went back to find Jin and get the door opened and let myself in. Emily was standing right at the door and got shock to find me there. I smiled back placing the breakfast aside.

"So, it was you" she folded her arms and asked. She stood there alone. I walked over to the bed to see JJ still sleeping. I sat on the side of the bed.

"Where's Rossi?" I asked.

"In there" Emily eyed the washroom attached to the room. She sat back in the chair. Silence occupied between us. She was thinking, probably lost somewhere. I let time pass.

"So?" She asked now looking straight at me. I bit my lips a little not knowing what exactly she wanted me to say.

"What's happening?" She asked.

"I'm listening to you" I replied. She squinted her eyes at me.

"Really Spencer, you're in a mood of jokes" she went on. I shook my head.

"I don't know what you meant, your question was broadly worded" I said. She smiled.

**EMILY POV... **

"Why are you still alive?" I rapidly posed the question. He stood up and walked over to me and kneeled on the floor in front of my chair.

"So I could love you more" he replied as his pretty face brought life back to me.

"Hmm really?" I grabbed his upper arm and pulled him closer.

"I thought you were next after Garcia" I explained my concern. His face tensed instantly coming back into the moment. He moved back but I resisted his movement. I tugged his arm forward.

"What are you up to?" I asked reading his eyes which clearly were hiding something. We were now face to face.

"Emily..." he whispered my name with so much pain and yet so much love that it melted every ounce of control I had. I felt so attracted and almost died with his raspy voice. Next thing I know, I kissing him quickly. It felt like we were back in our old times.

With that out of the way. I relaxed back on the chair. The view in front was so good that I forgot all worries of the world. He smiled like he was high on me. We rarely initiated physical contact, it wasn't Spencer's natural style of expressing love. He often wrote me poems, bought me gifts, cared for me endlessly and above all respected me immensely. That was what made him such a unique man. He wasn't after what every man I ever dated was after. It made me think I sure was the luckiest woman ever and Morgan was too great to have me realize that.

He looked my way with intentions to kill. Surely, he was a serial killer of my heart. I had died in his arms many times and today was nothing new.

"I missed you so much last night" I confessed. He smiled again.

"Not as much as I did" he replied.

"More than you can imagine" I giggled a little.

"As much as the distance to the nearest star" He said and took my hand in his elegant hands.

"Promise me you will live on for me, no matter how hard it gets?" he asked with his sweetest pleading voice. I knew even mountains could melt at that whereas I was only a mere human. My eyes become wet realizing what my man wanted of me. I nodded slowly losing myself to his deadly artistic play of eyes.

"Anything for you..." I surrendered. It was something about him that made me want to express everything I got. I couldn't keep a secret from him. So, I cupped his head and pulled him closer until my mouth touched his ear.

"Last night, I tried to find an escape route" I whispered. He got confused. He moved back and studied me for a minute.

"It's too dangerous" he murmured lightly.

"I don't want to be killed here" I explained my concern. He got lost in his thoughts.

**REID POV...**

I knew she had all the rights to know what I have decided for us. But, still I felt I will break her into pieces with it. The pressure was immense and either way I would end up with unbearable guilt. So, here we go Spencer.

"Emily, I have something to tell you" I spoke getting back up from the floor. Her eyes followed me. Rossi stepped into room.

"Spencer, glad to see you alright" he exclaimed. Emily continued to stare me, probably understanding the importance that my talk will follow. I bit my lips.

"I made a deal with the princess to keep all of us alive for a while" I said and two pairs of eyes stunned.

"I have no other option, they will kill us otherwise" I added and took a deep breath before saying anything.

"We know" Rossi mentioned. I drew my hairs off my forehead to a side. How much did the bunch of great profilers know already?

"It's about the princess" Emily's words rocked me a little. I wasn't expecting any of this.

"But about the exact deal, you still need to brief us" Rossi added. For the last time, I prayed for us.

"She wants to marry me" I let out and Rossi nodded. Then, both of us turned to figure out Emily's response.

"And you said yes..." She said confidently. I was ashamed but it was the truth. She got up and paced toward me. She grabbed my arms but I looked down.

"You did the right thing" she said and I couldn't believe her. I almost gasped.

"Really?" I asked. She was smiling at me. She placed her hand on my cheek and I was back in heaven. It made everything even more sad. Emily felt unreal, like almost a mythical character from fiction.

"But Spencer how did the King agree to this?" Rossi interrupted my thoughts. It was almost as if I didn't hear him.

"I will support you in anything and no Princess can take away our love. What we have, no one can even dream of it. I would do anything to keep us alive too" she said and my heart suddenly lightened. I abruptly pulled her in a hug. I rarely cried with her but today was different. She won me over yet again and I was at loss of emotions. I started to whimper and she drew back to wipe my tears.

"Look at this silly boy" Emily teased. Rossi too smiled widely and walked over to share a hug.

"Stay strong, you're doing this for the team" he gently squeezed my shoulder but I couldn't stop my tears now.

"Can I cry.. a little..please" I asked while snuffling.

"Sure dear" she smiled so proudly at me that another loud whimper escaped from my mouth. I couldn't pretend to be strong in front of her so I let my heart out and released all stress away.

Suddenly, the door opened and Jin stepped in bowing right away.

"Princess Kim is expecting you at the lunch with the family" he told us.

**Emily POV...**

Spencer got up and waited for the man to leave the room and quickly kissed on my cheek before running out of the room. And, it hit me what he just told me. My heart sank. I excused myself from Rossi and rushed to the washroom and locked myself in it.

I knew Spencer was doing this for us, for me, but it still stung me bad almost piercing my heart. I loved him too much to see him with someone else, even pretending. Of course, I would never let him know that but I felt shattered all of a sudden. That princess, that bitch wanted to steal my man. Fresh tears wet my face as I fell to the floor silently crying. I couldn't imagine what Spencer went through all alone.

Although his decision only made me love him more, I couldn't stop myself from being jealous. I had to remind myself who I was.

I am Emily Prentiss. A woman with lots of courage and confidence. She was someone whose been through a lot and this was just another task. I sat back against the wall, trying to exhale the stress out. It wasn't just about me and Spencer, there were 4 other lives and their families back home. We were a team and together we could escape this hell too.

_**Review please. I hope you guys are excited for the story. I have so many plans but want you guys to add yours too. Tell me what do you want to read ahead. Thanks again for being here. **_


End file.
